Harry Potter and Lucy
by Damvladi
Summary: A few years after the end of the movie, Lucy, with her consciousness added to the internet and every device connected to it, discover the wizarding world thanks to the multiple break in the statute of secrecy during the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot : A few years after the end of the movie, Lucy, with her consciousness added to the internet and every device connected to it, discover the wizarding world thanks to the multiple break in the statute of secrecy during the war.**

 **Samuel Norman was right. Humanity wasn't ready for Lucy's knowledge, the United Nations deemed her a threat to mankind. Before they could destroy her however, she manipulated reality and erased her existence from every human's mind.**

 **Harry Potter is mostly Cannon until book seven.**

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed, staring intensely at the ceiling above as if it held all the answers he needed. His thoughts swirled in his head a mile a minute about Dumbledore, Elphias Doge and Rita Skeeter's articles, Voldemort, the horcruxes. He was feeling lost, he didn't know what to do, except maybe cursing his headmaster for abandonning him to an impossible task. It was early july, he had three weeks to wait before he became of age. After that, he would be able to use magic. That didn't reassure him all that much.

Sitting up, he took the laptop resting next to him and switched it on. It was Dudley's old one, Harry managed to convince his cousin to give it to him in honor of the last summer they would spend in the same house. Tapping at a sedate pace on the keyboard, Harry accessed Samuel Norman's website. He had discovered it by reseaching mention's of magic on the internet. What truly fascinated him was the professor's fictional story named 'Lucy'. Harry could easily relate with the heroine in the fact that they both were pulled into a situation greater than themselves against their will. The difference between them was that he was real and she was not.

Just as this final thought filtered through his mind, he yelped loudly as his hand received an electro-shock and the screen went black. Then, on its own accord, text apeared on it.

'Hello Harry Potter, my name is Lucy. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am real, those events did happen.'

Surprisingly, Harry wasn't all that shocked. So many weirder shit happening to him recently that he couldn't bring himself to care. However, that didn't stop the childish curiosity to rise inside of him.

"Prove it." Harry said aloud, hoping silently nobody else would hear him.

'Of course'

Soon after the two words appeared, the computer dissolved into black goo. Harry watched intently as it fell off the bed, moved to the center of the room and transformed. The next moment, a woman in her early twenties with blond hair and green eyes (strangely similar to his) in a tight black dress with an expressionless visage stood before him.

"That wasn't magic." Harry stated with finality. He didn't know how but he knew it. "It is nice to meet you, Lucy." Despite the excitement bubbling inside of him, he managed to keep a steady voice and a straight face. "Why do you show yourself to me ?"

"Approximatively a year ago, terrorist attacks occured in London. The prime minister then received a guest in his office, a certain Oswald Fudge. I recorded the entire conversation, and discovered the existence of a world outside of my realm of existence and control. For the first time since I started to use the full capacity of my brain, I became curious and excited. By researching the minds of 'muggleborns' and 'half-bloods' using technology, I learned about magic. I learned of you from your friend Hermione Granger." She paused in her monotone narration, an odd glint manifesting in her eyes. "I show myself to you in order to share useful informations I discovered, and ask for your companionship in the future." She told him bluntly.

Harry regarded her silently for several seconds, taking his time to let everything sink in. "Um, yeah okay. What is it you wanted to tell me ?" He asked, slightly embarassed by the last bit.

"You are one of Tom Marvolo Riddle's 'horcrux'."

The world came to a screeching halt around The-Boy-Who-Lived. His hand reflexively went up and traced the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His neurons made the connections and everything clicked.

"Of course..." Harry sighed tiredly. Before he could add a sarcastic comment, Lucy beat him to it.

"I can destroy it, if you wish. On the other hand, it will provoke a chain reaction resulting in the activation of 100% of your cerebral capacity."

'That's oddly convenient.' Harry thought wistfully. "Why ?" He asked instead, trying vainly to comprehend the latest bullshit fate was throwing at him.

"In order to protect yourself against possession and influence from the horcrux, your brain activated 20% of its normally unreachable capacity." She explained simply.

It didn't take a genius to deduce what would follow the disappearance of Voldemort's piece of soul.

"That's what you meant by companionship." He mumbled, more to himself than anything. Lucy nodded nonetheless. Resigned, Harry took a few deep breaths, mustering his courage. He thought briefly about his friends, the Weasley, the member of the order, Moony. Then he spoke with a new determination burning in his eyes. "Do it."

* * *

 **What do you think ? Personnaly, I loved the movie, and I find the possibility of a crossover with the universe of J.K. Rowling fascinating. Unfortunately, I'm not that good at writing. So please, if this plot or the crossover in general interest you, don't hesitate to share it and maybe someone else can tranform this idea into a better story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy observed the teenager, Harry Potter, stoically as he breathed deeply. Despite not showing any of it, she was elated about what was to come.

She could see his emotions clearly through his eyes with her heightened senses. That's how she knew he realised the gravity of the situation. Human behavior flows from three main sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge. Consequently, the activation of his full mental capacity and the knowledge that she was going to give him would change his essence definitively. Everything, from his view of the world to his relations with others. Desire, morals and irrational feelings like fear, shock, disbelief or remorse would fade away.

She remembered how the attachment and affection she previously held for several individuals was meticously analyzed by her brain, to the point where it barely held any meaning. For instance, she was grateful for the male and female humans that created her and saw to her needs in the early years of her existence, nothing else anymore. Perhaps, the only real bond or closeness she felt nowadays was for professor Norman. Because he gave her purpose when she didn't have any, at the start of it all, even if it eventually resulted in failure. Now, she had a chance to accomplish that purpose. She was going to share her knowledge, 'pass it on' as Samuel formulated it, with Harry Potter and, maybe together, they could find another goal, something to strive for.

"Do it." She heard him say at one point during her musings.

Without losing focus and still reminiscing, she knelt in front of him and placed a finger on the scar that held the horcrux. "In order to prevent your body from destroying itself like it happened for mine, I am going to place my knowledge in your mind immediately after the extraction process, which will render you unconscious. When you awake, you will be at 100%." She explained with the most soothing voice she could muster.

"People are coming to take me someplace in three weeks. In case I'm still out of it then." He informed her with a small smile.

"I know." She replied simply. She had scanned his mind earlier before making contact with him, so she knew everything he knew. "May you learn what to do with our existence." With that, she pressed her faintly glowing finger firmly against his temple and accessed the piece of soul. She destroyed it swiftly, but not before absorbing every last drop of informations it contained. In less than a minute, the entire procedure was finished. She only had to wait until his brain awakened fully.

Her other hand snaked behind him and gently laid his prone form on the bed. She snuggled against him, and decided to stay there for a while. It had been many years since she last resided in a body of flesh. She wanted to indulge herself and bask in the warmth generated by another being.

* * *

Creeping up into the deserted house, the group of witches and wizards were unnerved by the quiet and still atmosphere in the Dursley's house, the family had left days ago, and Dedalus Diggle had then informed them that nothing was out of the ordinary. Some remarked that there was a thin layer of dust practically everywhere.

Alastor Moody, the new leader of the order of the phoenix, found their targetwith his magical eye and cursed under his breath.

"He's in his room, and not alone. Shut Up." He barked sharply at the Weasley twins snickering. "Lupin, bring him down." He ordered.

The sandy-haired man nodded and ascended the stairs. Opening the door to Harry's room, his gaze fell on a blond-haired woman. She was sitting up on the bed, her back against the wall and the young man's head in her lap. While she was staring directly at him, Harry's eyes didn't move from the ceiling.

"Hello Remus. How are you ? I want you to meet Lucy, my companion. Lucy, this is Remus Lupin, a friend of my parents." He said in a monotone voice. "We will be coming shortly."

Despite the uneasiness gripping him, Remus managed a pleasant smile. "I am fine thank you Harry. Nice to meet you Lucy." He hurried out of the room.

"Where is he ?" Moody pressed.

"They're coming." The werewolf replied simply.

A few seconds passed in hushed silence before Harry descended the stairs, hand-in-hand with Lucy.

"Send your girlfriend on her way, Potter, we don't have time for pleasantries." Mad-eye grumbled harshly.

To the astonishment of his friends, The-Boy-Who-Lived didn't show any reaction, his face remaining blank. It was Lucy who answered.

"Those that know what a horcrux is may stay. The rest will have to leave and go home. The situation has changed."

A few intake of breath at the mention of the foul magic, puzzled looks and swearing later. Moody seemed to come to a decision rapidly and indicated several people that promptly left by apparition. In the end, Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and himself were the last remaining. They all sported weary looks as Lucy recounted briefly Dumbledore's informations about Voldemort and his horcruxes, that soon develloped into horror then shock when she went on to explain that Harry had been one, that she destroyed it, but with severe side-effects. Hermione, who was on the verge of crying, managed to ask what they were.

"Like Lucy before me, I can now use 100% of my brain capacity. We have control over our body, but also over matter and other people. We are able to do anything and everything." Harry explained succintly.

While Hermione stared at him, seconds away from bombarding him with questions, the others looked either lost or skeptical.

Lucy waved her hand in Remus' direction and pulled at the air. The werewolf gasped as if in pain and vomited a black substance on the floor. Before anyone could react, the goo took shape and there for all to see was Moony, his wolf form, in the flesh. Harry approached it and placed a hand on its scalp. The wolf shrunk and its body structure transformed to that of a small girl around six years old with straight waist-length brown hair, bright amber eyes and two fluffy wolf ears on her head. She only had a plain red sundress to cover her body. She blinked her eyes a few times, looked up at Harry with wonder and admiration plain in her eyes and grinned happily, revealing two rows of sharp teeth.

"May I present you Moony, the first of her kind. The true werewolves." Harry announced softly. "Now that we effectively solved Remus' little furry problem, created a new magical being from it and demonstrated our point. Can we concentrate on what to do from here ?" He asked rhetorically.

Dumbfounded stares were all that answered him. He sighed internally and gazed at his companion. Her schooled features betrayed nothing, but in her eyes he found amusement and even a little mocking. 'I was right' she was expressing with none too little satisfaction. Indeed, she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback 1 Week ago :

Bright green eyes popped open, their owner abruptly sitting up. Without acknowledging the other being in the room, Harry conjured two vial floating in the air. He held a finger above each of them and liquid started sipping out of two holes connected to his veins, one dark green and the other as clear as water.

"Basilisk venom and phoenix tears. I never would have imagined they would simply coexist in my blood, counteracting each other." He observed absently, holding the two full and closed vials.

"Is everything alright ?" He heard from beside him.

Looking down, he saw Lucy sitting on the floor, several books and objects from his trunk lying around her, reading his sixth year's potion book. Or more realistically just flipping through it too fast for a normal human to follow.

"Yes. Also, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but they have it all wrong. Magic is an extension of one's will, with enough focus and intent, all the potions that I know of could be greatly simplified. Everything, in fact, could be easier. Wands aren't needed, helpful yes, but not necessary for anybody to use magic. Also, the term magic is wrong. Willpower given form is more appropriate, even if less awe-inspiring for feeble minds." Harry explained, barely audible disdain dripping into his voice for those that thought themselves superior because they had 'magic'. It seemed his dislike for pureblood propaganda didn't diminish.

A look of interest crossing her face, Lucy asked. "So, would it be possible to give me 'magic' ? I can't create it or manipulate it in others."

"Of course, you just need a core storing the energy connected to your body and brain." Harry informed her. "Do you want one ? Now that I understand how mine works, I should be able to create a copy inside you." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded eagerly. After all, it would open a whole new world full of knowledge for her and draw them closer to one another. Harry walked over to her, kneeled and placed a hand over her head, he was about to close his eyes when she spoke.

"Please don't. The way your eyes glow bright green is pleasant for me." Lucy blurted out.

"Very well." The-Boy-Who-Lived agreed without missing a beat.

Moving on with his task, another part of his develloped mind remarked that he would have certainly sputtered embarrassingly before. The Dursley's treatment had pushed him to devellop a complex of inferiority early in his childhood. It was the cause of his 'saving people thing' and all around selfless attitude. He could see now how irrational and highly dangerous it was to have so little self-esteem. It played nicely for Dumbledore's plan, Lucy having pieced it together instantly after scanning Harry's mind. So he was glad to understand and overcome that complex.

His train of thoughts and his task were abruptly interrupted by the door opening and his aunt releasing a loud shriek while falling on her backside. Footsteps rapidly following the source of the noise, and all of his relatives stood just outside of his room, shell-shocked at the scene. Harry's eyes and hand were glowing with magic and you could feel the pulse resonating through the air.

"What do you think you're doing, freak !?" Vernon bellowed angrily.

"I'm giving Lucy here the ability to use what you would call my 'freakishness'." His nephew answered a little cheekily, waving his free hand he put them to sleep. "Wait a second, and done ! You already have all my knowledge so you should be able to use it right away." He adressed Lucy.

"Yes, thank you. What do you intend yo do with them ?" She inquired when his gaze fell on the three Dursley.

He hummed lightly, ruffling her hair, he countered seriously. "Do you mind if I kill them ?"

Her eyes widened a fraction, the only sign of her surprise at his words. "I... No. I don't. But could we address the elephant in the room first ?" She asked.

Sighing, Harry sat cross-legged in front of her and stared at her for what felt like hours. "We lack purpose." He stated finally.

"Without desire, without fear of death, without limits, I... We," She corrected herself. "We're a new human species altogether. Immortal beings of tremendous power and control with unfathomable knowledge, intelligence and a literal infinity of time ahead of us but no idea what to do with it." Silence stretched as she ended her rant.

Suddenly, Harry leaned forward, an idea forming inside his head. "Let's have sex !" He whispered conspiratorially with a wicked grin.

Lucy released the breath she didn't know she had been holding with a sigh of exasperation. "Hey, I'm still sixteen, a healthy virgin teenager with a body filled with hormones. Even if we don't have any particular desire right now doesn't mean the action in itself won't be pleasurable." He defended himself with a smile, before continuing more seriously. "Also, you didn't hold a physical form ever since you attained full-capacity so you didn't realize it but we didn't lose anything as you thought. It's rather stupid of you to think so. Desire, fear, anger, sadness, love, hate. Everything is still there, the informations are just treated differently. Now that our mind has the ability to dissect them as fast as they appear, they don't break out at the surface of our thoughts but are put in the background." He paused, letting everything sink in. He was very surprised that she hadn't realized it sooner. "I want to have sex with you because I find you attractive and I want to know what it feels like. I still feel the fear of rejection and the embarrassement that would normally show by stammering and a blush staining my cheeks." Mustering his best 'Draco Malfoy arrogance', he went on. "However, with my superior intelligence that lowly mortals can't hope to achieve, I am able to chose whether to give those emotions any importance or not. You said it yourself, we are beings of control. We control everything that we are without restrictions ! That includes our emotions. If you want my opinion, I think you were just overwhelmed by everything happening to you to notice the change. I don't know why you didn't notice it afterward though."

Harry waited quietly, watching curiously as she closed her eyes, obviously searching for what he had indicated. A few seconds later, her whole body flinched and her face moved rapidly through countless expressions, eventually settling down to a snarl with a murderous glare. She turned to him and he wordlessly pointed at the unconscious family away from them. Her arm snapped to the side, hand extended in a gripping motion, then closed swiftly. Blood splattered in all direction, covering the walls, staining their clothes and exposed skin.

"Humans sure are disgusting sometimes, because, if I am to be honest," Harry began in a bland tone before allowing a shiver of pleasure to run through his spine. "That was hot as hell !" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

Raising an amused eyebrow at him, Lucy whispered seductively. "Oh really ? What about this then ?" She litteraly purred. Two cat ears shot out of her hairs, her pupils turned slitted and whiskers grew out of her cheeks. "Meow ?"

"Bollocks." He cursed. How did she know he had a thing for cat-girls after second year's polyjuice incident ? Oh yeah, she had been in his mind. Those were his last thoughts on the matter before she pounced on him, intent on robbing him of his chastity. Not that he was unwilling, of course.

* * *

 **Hey, just wanted to thank those that left a review, it really stroke a man's ego to be told what a wonderful work he creates. You're making me blush so much, I almost squealed... Almost.**

 **Now seriously, don't hesitate to say it if you like, but also if you don't. I know there must be some among you with interesting opinion on what I'm doing wrong. Above all try to explain why you think it's good or bad or meh.**

 **On another note, leave a review if you have any suggestion or scenes and characters you would like to see interacting in this fic. I haven't the foggiest idea what's gonna happen in the long run, so all your ideas will be taken into account.**


	4. Chapter 4

Still Flashback

A couple hours after their enjoyable activities ended, they made sure to return the place to its original state. No more bloodstain or body parts lying around. They also created copies of the three Dursley to send off, Harry didn't want to deal with the fuss their death would cause. Lucy agreed wholeheartedly, now that she knew how to be herself again, she couldn't be bothered to care.

"So what ? You're basically telling me that we should throw caution to the wind and do whatever ?" She asked him incredulously while they settled down on the bed in his room.

"Sure, what's to stop us except each other ? Considering everything that I've experienced so far in my life, what would be my deepest desire now that I'm all powerful ?" Harry challenged.

"Freedom." She replied without hesitation.

"Exactly. I've always been caught up in events against my will. All the people I've met have had expectations about what I'm supposed to do, how I must conduct myself, who I am. The rest is either trying to control or kill me. Well bugger off, I don't have to do anything if I don't want to anymore."

"That's a rather simplistic way of thinking." She remarked.

"Why should we complicate things ? You and I both know how unsignificant we truly are."

"Yeah..." She conceded his point with a sigh.

"So, I was the first to express a desire, your turn."

"Technically, as I killed your relatives, it's your turn again." Lucy rebuked him lightly.

Harry looked her in the eyes. "I want a child to call my own, if that's ok with you ?"

"You want us to become a family ? You're skipping quite a few steps, don't you think ?" She teased with a smirk.

He just shrugged in response. "I've always wanted a family. Necromancy is plain wrong on so many levels and the Dursley... You got my point."

"Too true. However, I won't put up with a baby, that's not even negotiable. If you want a child then I want it to be six minimum."

He nodded. "A girl."

"Green eyes like yours, black hair but with my style." She narrowed her eyes at the unruly mop on his head.

"I wouldn't wish those on my worst enemy, if he wasn't bald." Lucy rolled her eyes at the jab at Voldemort. "For the name, Ena." He suggested.

"'Gift from god'. Good choice." She approved with a smile. "Strong magically with parseltongue, but only 10% of brain power, like a normal human."

"She won't be able to relate to us though." Harry pointed out with a frown.

"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know how a newly created life form with our capacities would turn out. She could destroy the earth in a fit of childish anger. I don't want to take any unecessary risk." She said with a shudder.

Imitating her action, his eyes wide, he relented. "Okay, I get it. Mmmmh, let's make her eleven, so she can go to Hogwarts with me this year while you find yourself a spot on the staff. I think that's all. Anything else ?"

"No, that should do it..." She closed her eyes in concentration. "Seems we're lucky, I was going to get pregnant anyway. Just need to play with the DNA, give her some basic informations for an eleven year old girl and accelerate her growth." Lucy commented to herself.

With a thought, her clothes vanished and she laid down on her back while her belly swelled more and more. Harry moved over to receive his daughter, his companion's vulva opening inhumanly wide. To an outsider, the scene would have been highly disturbing as a 4.8 feet tall naked girl was levitated out of her mother's body. Taking her in his arms, Harry morphed two fingers into surgical scissors and cut the umbilicus cleanly.

"You do know I could have just detached it myself right ?" Lucy asked him curiously.

"Of course, it's just, in movies, they make it like it's supposed to be something special for the father to do. Now I know that's bullshit." He answered with a roll of his eyes at the end.

Lucy, back to normal with jeans and shirt back on, approached and watched him vanish the liquid on Ena and conjure black pajama pants and shirt on her.

"How long do you reckon until she awake ?" He questionned, not tearing his gaze away from the angelic face of his daughter sleeping peacefully. No answer came for almost an entire minute. "Lucy ?" He looked up, only for his next words to catch in his throat when he saw the expression on her face.

She was staring at both him and the child in horror, tears raining down her cheeks. A sinking feeling of dread raised its ugly head in Harry but he efficiently suppressed it before speaking.

"What is it ?" He demanded with an emotionless voice, wrapping his arms protectively around Ena.

She snapped out of her trance and calmed herself forcefully before replying in a slightly choked tone. "I'm sorry. I just realized that I erased myself from everyone... including my parents. I never thought about it before and seeing Ena. It hit me all at once. Hard."

Harry's expression slowly softened. "I empathize." He said quietly and waited for her to compose herself.

Sitting down next to him, Lucy reached a hand to stroke her daughter's black hair lightly. "To answer you, I don't really know. Between a day to a month tops. I don't really want to meddle with her brain, it's better if she sort through the knowledge we gave her herself. Do you want to meet professor Norman ?" She asked suddenly. "I want to tell him what's happening. He's the only one from back then who still knows about me."

"Sure, why not ? Will be fun to see him freak out when he learns magic's real." Harry chuckled.

She glared at him before a mischievous light entered her eyes. "Then it will be hilarious to see your friends reactions to what we can do."

"No, they'll probably take it in stride, especially the muggle-raised who got over their shock after the Hogwarts letter first came." He affirmed foolishly, not paying any attention to his smirking companion.

End Flashback

* * *

Here he was, gazing at the proof that he had been wrong. Five minutes since they created Moony and the wizards and witches were still standing there with their mouth open. It was all the more vexing when professor Norman didn't even blink during their meeting. Harry was beginning to think that maybe the magical world had focused too much of their theories on what they couldn't do than on what they could. It was a good thing Lucy would be teaching from now on, she would be able to change that. Hopefully.

He was about to inform her of his theory when a piercing shriek resonated through the house, instantly followed by loud cries sounding suspiciously like 'Daddy' and 'Mommy' originating from upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter after a year of hiatus.**

 **I'm getting more serious in my writing, I really want to progress, so I've fixed a schedule where I write at least a few hundred words per day.**

 **I have a lot of room for improvement, so please review or PM your thoughts on the chapter/story.**

 **On that note, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Eyelids fluttered and opened as a new being awoke for the first time of its life. Ena rubbed her eyes sleepily, her fully functioning brain taking its time to process all the new information present in the room. The first thing she noticed raised every alarm in her head, she was alone.

However, while that was a distressing thought, what truly set her off was the realization that the beings she was supposed to call daddy and mommy had created her. She knew inherently, due to the conscious and subconscious knowledge they had gifted her, that she wasn't normal, that she was unique. They had designed her completely.

A normal child was raised and influenced by their parents and the environment they lived in for many years. She had been made from the ground up, already aged with everything she needed to know to be her own person. The fact that she could comprehend this reasoning was proof enough.

They had gifted her with the memory of them discussing her creation and, surprisingly, it didn't bother her. She was actually grateful and happy. She wanted to thank them for bringing her to life, but they weren't here. So, like any child would, she screamed and called for them at the top of her lungs.

She didn't have the time to blink before they appeared seemingly out of thin air right in front of her. When that information settled in her mind, she flung her arm around them both, or tried to at least and they hugged her on both sides. She cried happy tears, stammering thanks while enjoying the warmth that spread through her from the touch. Her parents had to calm her down, quietly rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"You don't need to thank us, little one." Daddy said with a smile.

Ena hiccupped, vainly trying to compose herself. "But. You. Created. Me." Her speech was broken, her jaw, tongue and vocal cords having no muscle memory to rely on despite her complete grasp of the language.

"Yes, that we did, and it was driven entirely by selfishness. As a result, you owe us nothing." Mommy pointed out.

Ena took a few deep breaths before she opened her mouth again. "Okay. Then. What. Is. My. Purpose? What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. My. Life. Mommy. Daddy?" She asked, her eyes sparkling and an innocent smile blossoming on her face.

"What!?" Hermione's voice was heard from the doorway.

The witches and wizards had followed the couple as fast as their legs permitted and arrived just in time to hear the little girl's question, which shocked them beyond belief. The way it was spoken, like she was asking for God's guidance, was disturbing for them.

Harry smiled a little brighter as he quoted one of the most inspiring book he had read in his miserable childhood. "As for all questions, there are two answers to this one, Ena. That of the scholar and that of the poet, which do you want to hear first?"

"Scholar, please Daddy." She said, her speech flowing easier.

"The life of a single living organism, like a human, is to work for the betterment of the species and eventually pass on what was learned to the next generation."

Her face scrunched up in concentration. She knew most of the words but she had trouble understanding the concept. "And the poet?"

"Your life is your own and only you will get to decide what to do with it. As long as you are alive, you have access to an infinite well of possibilities from which to choose from. Mommy and Daddy will support and be proud of you no matter what you do though, know that."

Ena smiled toothily at her father's words. "I like that one better!" Then the smile was washed off of her face as she noticed the strange people staring at them. "Who're they?"

"Those are Daddy's friends, they came here to make sure he's alright." Lucy answered softly. She noticed her daughter looking at one in particular. "And that's Moony, Remus' little sister and a true werewolf."

Remus choked on empty air, feeling weird about calling the affliction that made his life hell until now his 'little sister'. Looking down, his face softened somewhat when he saw the wiggling tail and sparkling eyes of Moony. 'Merlin, I'm going to have to get used to it, aren't I?' He thought. 'Why couldn't you have been this cute before?' He nodded in the newborn's direction.

Moony understood the gesture, she approached the happy family with her tail tucked between her legs and ears flat on her bowed head. "Alpha-Harry, can I play with Alpha-Ena?" She whined, indicating by her body language and tone her assumed place in the pack.

Harry chuckled, amused to no end by the gasps of their audience and particularly Remus' expression. "I am all for it, little one. What do you think Ena? Do you want to play with Moony? You can go downstairs while Mommy and Daddy talk with their friends."

The little girl nodded vigorously with a bright smile, then turned to the werewolf. "I am Ena, it is nice to meet you." She said politely and took her new friend's hand. "Come on, let's visit the house." She giggled as Moony licked her nose. She would have been weirded out if she didn't know that it was a common thing in wolf packs. Lower-ranked wolf sometimes licked the other's muzzle like a servant kissing a king's scepter.

Harry and Lucy watched their daughter run off with fond smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter marks the end of the story I had in mind.** **I want it to continue but I'm not sure in which direction.**

 **Please, give me your ideas and opinions in Review or PM.**

* * *

"Bloody hell, Harry..." Ron Weasley voiced what most thought once the children were out of earshot. "Wait a second." His eyes widened all of a sudden. "Aren't you dating Ginny!?" He shouted.

"I broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral last year for obvious safety reasons. Didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah well, you did. But I thought you would get back together once the war was over! You don't like her, she's not good enough for you anymore, is that it?" The Weasley temper reared its ugly head.

"Actually, I like her a lot and I would like for us to get back on track once her safety is assured. It all depends on her, though." Harry shrugged.

"But... But the girl and... I mean no offense ma'am, but what about her?" Ron said and nobody questioned the fact that he managed to be polite and somewhat considerate of another person's feelings, despite having the emotional range of a teaspoon as some would say.

"If you really want to know, I see nothing wrong with polygamy as long as the relationship is based on principles like trust, respect and loyalty. I don't see why I should restrain myself because it is considered socially indecent and was made illegal as a consequence. If Ginny agrees and is ready to help us create a healthy, loving family, all the better. I won't pressure her into anything, it will be her choice."

Silence reigned supreme for a few seconds. "You went mental, mate."

"Naah, just different." Harry countered with a grin, knowing that Ron had accepted his reasoning, for now at least.

Bill didn't apparently. He saw him about to open his mouth, intent on rebuking him if the frown and glare he was directing at him was any indication.

"That aside, we need to talk about what we're going to do." Hermione interjected to get back on important matters. "But before that, you said you had control over matter right? Does that mean you have control over magic too? Is there a limit to what you can do? Would you consider yourself a god? You really shouldn't because..." Or not. It seemed she wanted to satiate her thirst for knowledge.

Fortunately, someone was getting fed up with what he deemed was pointless talk. "Shut up Granger, we don't have time for this. You-Know-Who could be here any minute now, we need to plan our defense or get the hell away from here. So, what will it be, Potter? Do you or your girlfriend have a way to kill Him? Preferably something that involves the disintegration of his body and the destruction of all the little pieces of his soul." Alastor Moody was in a vindictive mood.

"Yes Mr. Moody, we know how to permanently kill Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort. From what we were able to gather, a horcrux need to stay linked to the creator's magical core to anchor their soul. Harry and I will destroy his, then everything should be over and done with." Lucy answered.

"What about the Death Eaters?" Remus pointed out.

"The Dark Mark is linked quite similarly to Voldemort's magical core, they will most likely suffer the same fate."

The reactions were varied at this news. Some like Mad-Eye grinned sharply in satisfaction while others like Hermione looked horrified. "You can't do that!"

"Why the hell not? There is no law punishing an attack on one's magical core." The veteran Auror argued helpfully.

"Because everyone thinks that's impossible! We're talking about the murder of dozens of people here. That would make us no better than them." The muggleborn witch was getting alarmed.

"They deserve it, don't you think? They probably killed ten times their numbers in muggles anyway."

"Morale debate aside, better we stop them now so they can't hurt anyone else ever again." Remus interjected with forced calm.

"I'm sorry but I have to disagree, we have absolutely no right to choose whether or not someone deserves to die."

"I see, so if the big bad monster Voldemort is killed, it's no big deal, but when we're speaking about people who look like human beings, it becomes an atrocity. That's discrimination based on physical appearance, people like you disgust me!"

Harry cleared his throat and amplified the sound with magic. The effect was instantaneous, everyone present stopped their bickering and turned to him. "You all misunderstand, this is not a matter open for debate. Voldemort and his Death Eaters will all die tonight. Your personal opinions, while interesting and valued, have no hold over our decision." He tried to smile placatingly, but to no avail judging by their expressions.

"Well said, lad." Moody seemed to be the only one to display something other than indignation after his short speech. "I think I'll leave you to your task if there's nothing else, someone needs to deal with the fallout. The faster I can get back to retirement, the better if you ask me." On that note, he disapparated.

"You can all do the same guys. There's no need for any of you to endanger themselves. We've got the situation in hand."

Bill seemed dubious at his words but still left, taking Fleur with him. Tonks, who had remained silent until now, shot Remus a meaningful glance before she wished them good luck.

"Harry, I..."

"You can stay if that's what you want, Hermione, just keep your questions to yourself til we've dealt with Voldemort, okay?" She nodded reluctantly. "By the way Remus, I'm sure you're eager to join Tonks, you can leave Moony here with us. This 'burden' is not yours to bear anymore." Harry said, using air quotes. She was her own person now, not a curse.

"I... Thank you Harry. Your parents would be proud of you. Sirius too." Harry smiled in response.

Just as the man vanished, Ena came running into the room, screaming in delight. Moony was hot on her tail, running on all fours and making high-pitched growling sounds.

"Daddy, help me! the wolf's going to eat me!" Ena said with a giggle in her voice, hiding herself behind his legs.

"Oh no, we can't have that. Get behind me, I'll scare it away. Back, get back you beast!" He ridiculously played along.

His performance earned him a laugh from the children and the adults.

'If anyone dares interrupt this moment...' Lucy thought, invoking Murphy's law.

The familiar crack of apparition sounded outside multiple times. Harry and Lucy glanced at each other.

"Ok, playtime is over for us children, Mommy and Daddy have to take care of something, why don't you stay here and play with Hermione and Ron. They will show you some cool magic, won't they?"

"Oh hum, sure." Ron answered automatically, understanding flashing on his features. "Hum, who wants pink hair?" He asked the girls with a nervous smile.

"We'll let you to it then. Be good, we'll be back in no time." Lucy said, kissing her daughter and Moony on the forehead before walking off with Harry.

It was dark outside, the street lamps the only source of light. Three men wearing badly maintained wizarding robes were standing under one on the other side of the street. Harry and Lucy could clearly see them, wand at the ready, their expression full of malice as they caught of the couple.

"It's Potter!" One said with glee.

"The girl's got a pretty face, wonder if the Dark Lord would reward us with some alone time once we deliver the boy?"

"Down boys, let's keep our priorities straight. Work before pleasure. Hey Potter, we can do this the easy way. Don't make this harder than it's supposed to be, I'm sure the Dark Lord will show mercy if you come quietly."

Harry looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow, as if to say 'are they for real?' then turned to answer. "He would not, you know as well as I do that my death will be long and particularly painful if you did manage to capture me. That being said, I'm not certain how one would go about doing that when they can't move."

The statement was strange to say the least, the snatchers were confused but not for long.

"What the!?"

"I can't move!"

"How in the name of Merlin?"

"It's simple, I've received quite the power boost recently. My companion and I have the ability to control other people's bodies. Do not misunderstand me, this is not magic, no spell can help you break out of this hold. Explaining how it works would be a little too complicated, so I won't get into details that would go over your head. Suffice to say I have permanently destroyed any and all connections between your brain and almost all of your nervous system. Everything below your neck is paralyzed, asleep so to speak. Look, even if I do this." One of the men's arm suddenly withered at an alarming rate and dispersed into the air, reduced to dust. The man screamed.

"Stop being such a baby, you can't feel a thing. Look at the bright side, the Dark Mark is gone now, you're a free man." Lucy mocked.

"There, now that you understand the situation you are in, let's get this show on the road. I don't have all day, Ron is not gonna last long entertaining the girls." Harry muttered the last sentence to himself. "So we just need one of you to call Voldemort. Obviously you can't anymore but your friends still have theirs. Get on with it." He relinquished his control over them.

He could have done it himself, but it was way more pleasing to watch grown men scramble to do his bidding, terror making their whole body shake like a leaf.

"'Absolute power corrupts absolutely.' It seems the phrase has more truth to it than I thought." Lucy commented as she took the time and a little bit of her unfathomable brain power to analyze his actions and hers.

He shrugged at her words. "I can't seem to find it in myself to care though. You?"

She shook her head with a smile. "This is insignificant."

"Too true. Still, as long as we don't go around murdering people left and right, we shouldn't worry too much."

"We've done it, he's coming." The one man lacking an arm said with despair in his voice, certain that if they didn't kill him, the Dark Lord would.

"Excellent, that will be all, thank you gentlemen."

The street fell silent as an unnatural amount of dust was swept across Privet Drive. Lucy laughed. "That's rich."

Harry faked an affronted expression. "What? You took a peek in their mind too, I felt it!"

"I know, they deserved worse." She admitted. "Do you want the honor of dealing with him or shall I?"

"Just hold him down for me, I want him to understand his predicament."

"As you wish."

They didn't have to wait long before a trail of condensed black smoke shot down to the ground, revealing Voldemort in all his noseless glory.

"Potter, I see you've brought someone, another one of your filthy mudblood friends I presume." He spat the word 'friends' like a curse. "Are you going to use her to shield yourself from me again? Like you used poor Cedric Diggory."

His attempt at a taunt fell flat as Harry smiled, amused. "Tom, how kind of you to join us. May I introduce you to the mother of my child, Lucy Miller. Lucy, I present to you Tom Riddle, half-blood son of a muggle and a squib, self-styled Dark Lord and the murderer of my parents, among others."

Under normal circumstances, Voldemort would have been outraged. He would have sent a dozen killing curse before Harry had the time to finish his tirade. Lucy made sure he couldn't do anything but watch his prophecized enemy walk calmly towards him.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Farewell Tom."

There was no flash of light or cry of agony, only ashes scattering to the wind.


End file.
